Electrical, mechanical, computing, and/or other devices that operate using conventional superconducting elements suffer from various drawbacks, including the reliance on expensive cooling systems to maintain the superconducting elements in their superconducting states. For example, conventional superconducting capacitors utilize high temperature superconducting (HTS) materials for various components, relying on their ability to transfer current with minimal or zero resistance to the current. However, HTS materials require very low operating temperatures (e.g., temperatures under 120K) typically realized by cooling the components to such temperatures using expensive systems, such as liquid nitrogen-based cooling systems. Such cooling systems increase implementation costs and discourage widespread commercial and consumer use and/or application of capacitors that employ these materials. These and other problems exist with respect to current HTS-based devices.